People usually like providing their comments when watching a network video. During a video broadcast, the phenomenon that many comments are displayed in the form of simultaneously appearing captions is called barrage. Accordingly, commentary information displayed dynamically is barrage information. When different users view the same video, there is usually a need to interact with respect to the comments posted by different users, for example, reply to comments posted by other users. However, the conventional art cannot implement replying to multiple pieces of barrage information simultaneously, and reduces a user's efficiency to converse with multiple people simultaneously.